Bad Guy? Me? I Don't Think So!
by Mystery Star
Summary: Maria finds out something bad. Finally put up the last chapters.
1. Danger and Not Michael

Title:Bad Guy? Me? I don't think so!

Author: Mystery Star

Rating: PG-13 for some bad language

Disclaimer: Roswell Not Mine

Summary: Maria finds out something bad 

Do you ever get the feeling your being watched?But when you look around no one is there.Then those little hairs on the back of your neck stand up telling you that something is very wrong.I felt the same way the day that my best friend Liz Parker was shot that day in September.That is the way I feel now.I don't usually walk home, especially alone.

I usually drive my car, but my poor baby Jetta wasn't working due to a recent alien adventure.Max said that he was going to fix it after he finished work at the UFO center.He just better or no more Jetta for their searches.

I'm getting the feeling again.I start to walk faster.I can hear that someone is behind me.I break into a jog.I could hear them get closer.'Screw this bag' I think and throw by backpack behind me and start running with all my legs could.I was fast, but this guy was faster.He grabbed me from behind and knocked me out with his powers.

When I woke up I had the biggest headache.I looked around.It was a white room with nothing in it.I had heard enough horror stories over the summer from Max to be pretty afraid of this place.But I don't think that the FBI is involved.For one thing, the last time I checked they did not have powers that can knock you out.

It had to be the skins.Of course, they were going to use me as a bargaining thing.Well they do not know my friends like I do.They will come and they will rescue me.I wonder what the bad guys are going to do with me in the mean time.

I heard a noise behind the door.I got my leg ready so that when the door opened I would kick them in the stomach and hopefully knock the air out of them.The doorknob turned slowly.The door opened with a creak.My leg was in the air, but stopped before hitting the person.I gasped.

When I found my voice I asked, "Michael?"

I put my foot down.Then I noticed the Michael look a like had these black New York Style punk clothes.He could be only one person."Rath," I stated.

"The one and only.Don't you feel special, Ria, to be in the presence of such a godly creature.I mean you can bow if you want it won't embarrass me."

I just stared at him.He looked so much like Michael, yet so not."No, thank you."I told him.Then I remembered my current situation.

"Who the hell do you think you are, bringing me here.My mom is totally going to freak out when she realizes I'm gone.Yeah, and she's going to call Valenti and then he and my friends are going to look for me.Then they'll find me and Michael will kick you ass from here back to your home planet."

I took in a deep breath in.I unconsciously reached for my cypress oil in my pocket and pulled it out.I took a breathed some of it.I looked at Rath.He had a smirk on his face as if I amused him.I looked away.I hated it when Rath smirked.It wasn't his smirk, it was Michael's.He grabbed my arm and said, "Come on Ria.Nicholas is waiting for you."


	2. Angel

Title:Bad Guy? Me? I don't think so!

Author: Mystery Star

Rating: PG-13 for some bad language

Disclaimer:Don't own Roswell although I wish I did.I only own Angel

Summary: Maria finds out something bad about her father

I really wanted to show that 14 year old soldier wanna-be what's on my mind.I really didn't like him.He is one of the reasons that my friends are always edgy.Never knowing when he was going to show up.Especially Isabel.

Rath pulled on my arm towards the door."I'm coming."I said.I wasn't afraid of Rath.Or at least as scared as I should have been.Maybe it was because he looked so much like Michael.Or maybe I was going crazy.I mean he did kill Max's double.But so far he hasn't done anything bad to me.It seems he's only bad when Lonnie is around.There is someone who I am afraid of.She may look like Isabel, but she has a heart of stone.Maybe Nicholas wanted Isabel or Tess.

"Rath are you sure they wanted me?Maybe you really wanted Isabel or Tess.Even Liz, but instead got me." I asked.

He replied, "Naw.Theys wants youse."

We were walking down a narrow gray hall.I asked, "They?Who are they?Nicholas and Lonnie?Or someone else?"

He did the smirk thing again."Sorry baby can't tell ya yet.But you'll find out soon Ria, don't worry."

Another thing about Rath.He always calls me Ria.I kind of like it.Don't get me wrong.I am totally in love with Spaceboy, but there's nothing wrong with admiring this other guy who just happens to look like him.Let's just say it's like I'm admiring Michael, not Rath.

There was nothing to look at, but gray.It looked like the building that was a few miles outside of Roswell.There were doors occasionally, but not the door that Rath wanted.I knew I couldn't escape.I bet everyone here had powers.Well at least I knew where I was.I just needed Isabel to dreamwalk me.

I looked back at Rath.I wonder how much like Michael he is.

"Are you looking at my ass?"He asked with an amused face.

"No,"I answered as I quickly looked up.I tried to hide my embarressment by asking, "So. Where exactly are you taking me?"

He stopped suddenly and I bumped into him."Here."

He opened a door and I followed him inside.

It was different from the other room. This one was about ten times bigger than my room and it was a deep blue color.It only had a long table and some chairs.It didn't even have windows unless you count the small one that probably only a cat could fit through.There wasn't Nicholas anywhere. 

"So where is the pipsqueak?"I asked.

"Patience, Ria.He'll be here.In the meantime relax,"He went and sat in one of the chairs. I let out a fustrated groan and sat next to him.

We were sitting there for about 3 minutes when we heard it.It sounded like a struggle right outside the door.Then we could hear voices."Stay still, you bitch!""Let go of me, you freak!"

Then the door burst open.A girl about my age came tumbling in.She had wavy, mid-back, black hair and deep blue eyes that almost looked black.What was strange was she was still wearing her silk blue pajamas.They must have gotten her while she was asleep.

Then the other girl came in.It was Lonnie.Her hair and make-up was all messed up.If she was the bad guy and had powers to kill me right on the spot I would have burst out laughing.Rath didn't keep it in.He started to laugh."God Lonnie.I thoughts youse was stronger than that."

"Shut up Rath!"Lonnie was fuming."Stupid girl.Name might be Angel, but she ain't no angel, let me tells youse that."

I tried to help Angel up, but she pulled her arm away from me.I leaned in and whispered, "I'm not one of them."

She looked at me for a bit and seemed to think it was okay.She let me help her up.

She looked at Rath and Lonnie and asked, "So what are you going to do to me." 

"_They _are going to do nothing to you,"I looked at the doorway and saw Nicholas and a middle aged man with him.The man looked familiar, but I couldn't place his face. Not until he said, "Good to see you again, sunshine."

I gasped and said, "Daddy?"

Thank you so much to those who sent feedback.Sorry for the short parts, but I'm writing this as I come up with it.As you can probably tell Maria's dad is one of the bad guys and in the next I'll explain who he is.It may be tomorrow or could be a few days, so bare with me.


	3. The Past 1

Title:Bad Guy? Me? I don't think so!

Author: Mystery Star

Rating: PG-13 for some bad language

Disclaimer: Roswell Not Mine

I gasped, "Daddy?"

  


He looked older than I remember, but then again the last time I saw him was 10 years ago.I had imagined this moment all my life and here it was.And I was speechless.Yes speechless.My friends would be amazed.He turned to Angel."And you are as beautiful as always, my little sister."

Sister?What?Angel looked angry and she said, "Look I don't know what's going on here, but what I do know is that I do not have any brothers or sisters especially ones that are old enough to be my father."

Nicholas rolled his eyes and finally spoke, "She doesn't even remember her past life.How is our plan going to work?"

"Quiet Nicholas.Angel, I am going to tell you a story.Your story.Of your past life.Of Anairda's life.Maria this story also involves you." He told me.

Why was my dad here with Kivar's second in command?Doesn't my dad know that he's evil?What does this girl have to do with me?

"I see you have many questions Maria, let me tell you the story and maybe they'll be answered.No one interrupt," How does my dad do that?It's like he can read my mind.Hopefully he can't.

He took a seat next to me and motioned for Angel to take the one next to him.She walked over to us and took the one next to me.Apparently she doesn't trust my dad yet.Don't get me wrong I don't either.I mean this is the man that abandoned my mom, and me but maybe he was finally going to tell me why he did it.He cleared his throat and began, 

"Angel you are an alien from the plant Eneri.As am I.We are siblings of King Kivar.Who is now king of Eneri and Antar.Your name was Anairda and mine was Nivek.Our parents died when you were very young.Kivar, being the oldest, became king.Our planet was a peaceful one.Until one day Kivar and I found you dead in the meadow.Shot by an arrow through the heart.It had the crest of royalty of the planet Antar on the end of it.We couldn't believe it, but King Zan had killed you.We knew that he always hated Kivar, but to kill you.We didn't think he would ever do it.

"You and Zan were best friends.You would have done anything for each other.But he had a dark side to him.We warned you of your friendship with him, but you always defended him.He didn't deserve your friendship.Kivar took your death really hard.He blamed himself for not being there for you.He declared war on Antar.He killed Zan.

"Kivar took some of your genes and told the castles scientist to create a clone of you that was human so that we could send you down to earth.I was to go with you.When you were old enough you were going to come back with me and help with the battle.The scientist were successful.You and I took a space ship to Earth.We land in Gold Valley which is in Death Valley, California.I knew that it would be at least 50 years before you came out of your pod so I went exploring.I went everywhere.Montana, New York, Florida, Even Tennessee.In the 80s I ended up here in New Mexico.I met a beautiful woman named Amy Deluca.We were in love and we got married.Then we had you, Maria.My sweet Maria."


	4. The Past 2

Title:Bad Guy? Me? I don't think so!

Author: Mystery Star

Rating: PG-13 for some bad language

Disclaimer: Roswell Not Mine

"You were a beautiful child.I loved you so much," My dad said.

I couldn't hold it in any longer.I had to know."Why did you leave us then?"

"The FBI was closing in on me.I had to escape so that they wouldn't find out about you.That's why I haven't been in contact with you.They can't know that you are half alien.Your mother doesn't even know.Your powers luckily must be dormant.You'll have to learn how to use them. "

Oh my god.I was half Czechloslavican.I can't believe it.

"After that I went back to see if Anairda had hatched yet.When I arrived all I could find was an empty pod.I asked around if anyone had seen a lost girl.But no one did.What happened to you?"He asked Angel.

Angel took in a deep breath and didn't say anything for a minute.It looked like she was debated if she should tell us or not.She finally spoke, "After I hatched I felt as if I were in danger, so I left.I went as fast as I could.I was walking down a back road.A family was going home from vacation.They found me.At first I was scared, but something told me to trust them.The man, he came out of the car.Then the women.Then a little boy.He looked my age.Six years old.I somehow knew that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.It was as if I could read his mind." 

"You could.You must have forgotten how to after all these years because you didn't have any practice."

"I couldn't practice them.I just wanted to fit in.To be normal.To be human.Anyways they lived in Watsonville northwest of Death Valley.They adopted me when they found out that I didn't have anyone.They thought my muteness was because something emotional tragic had happened.That maybe my parents had died in an accident that I had somehow miraculously survived.They never asked me about it.I learned to talk pretty quickly.They spoke Spanish also.So I learned that language as well.And until now I was leading a pretty normal life."Angel said, those last three words in an anguished voice.

The same thing happened to her as it did to the others.My dad story did not make sense.I always thought that Kivar was the bad guy and that Max or King Zan or whatever was the big shot hero.This didn't go with the story that the others told me."I thought that Kivar was just power hungry.He wanted to just control everything."

"I bet King Zan told you that.Lonnie tells me that you are close friends with the Royal Four.We could use this to our advantage.Anyways everything they told you is a lie."

"What do you mean 'to our advantage'?What are you planning to do?" I didn't like where this was going.

"Everything will be explained, Maria.Just be patient.It's late so why don't we get some sleep and talk about it tomorrow, alright?Rath show them to their rooms."


	5. Truth

Title: Bad Guy

Title:Bad Guy? Me? I don't think so!

Author: Mystery Star

Rating: PG-13 for some bad language

Disclaimer: Roswell Not Mine

Rath walked us down another hallway.I had a lot of thinking to do.Could it be that all this time I had thought of Kivar as a ruthless killer he was really just a king was suffering from the loss of his sister.I don't know.There was something wrong with this story.Something that just didn't add up right.And I was going to find out what.Could Max and the others really be the bad guys?I looked at Rath.Could Michael be a bad guy?

"Rath,"I asked him."Is it true?What my father said back there?"

"Yah."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you, Rath?"I said in my sugar coated voice.

"Youse want the truth."

"Yes."He seemed to think about it for a moment.There was conflict in his face.I put my hand on his arm.He looked at me and then at Angel.

"Okay come on."He led both Angel and I down the hall and into a gray room.

"Okay the real deal.He's big time lying.He's just wants to use youse to get the granolith."

"WHAT!"Rath covered my mouth with his hand. 

"Shhhh.Dos youse want them to find us, Ria."

"I'm in a sci-fi movie. Aliens, hybrids, kings, and what the hell is a granolith?"Angel said.

Rath took his hand away."It is a big rock that has alien powers," I answered her."Why are you helping them?"I asked Rath.

"'Cause Lonnie said that this is the only way that we'll get off this poor excuse of a planet and go home."

"Why do you want to go home so badly?"Angel asked.

"Because there's nothing here for me.I mean I grew up in a sewer.I use to be a general.I use to be this important guy.The other guys.The duplicates. Theys don't remember, but we do.And Lonnie and me.We do anything to go back."

He sounded just like Michael did.Rath isn't really a bad guy, just someone who wants to go home.

"What really happened to me?" Angel asked him.

"Kiver killed youse.He wanted Antar for himself.He and Nevik tried to convince youse that youse should invade Antar but youse refused."

"Because I couldn't do that to Zan.He was my best friend."Rath and I looked at her.She answered,"I'm starting to remember bits and pieces as Rath tells me." She looked at Rath."Continue." 

"He stole one of the kings arrows and killed youse himself.Youse see the royal arrows have powers and Kivar and Nevik wanted his people to think that Zan did it, so theys would go along with him on the invasion of Antar.The scientist that created us also created youse.Theys had some of your DNA stored away.Don't ask me why, but they did."

We heard a noise outside.Rath looked out."Come on.I gots to get youse two to your room."

We walked into the hallway and followed Rath to the room.

Author's Note:Thanks for the feedback.Am I getting Rath's accent right?I'll have the next part soon.I hope.Next part will be Angel and Maria talking in the room.Sorry it's short


	6. Girl Talk

Title: Bad Guy

Title:Bad Guy? Me? I don't think so!

Author: Mystery Star

Rating: PG-13 for some bad language

Disclaimer: Roswell Not Mine

Rath led us into another room.Apparently this is where we were going to stay. He closed the door and went away.No surprise there.There were two beds on opposite sides of the green room.I got to one thing about this building.It's colorful.I flopped down onto the bed that would be mine.

"Do you think anyone will come rescue us?"I heard Angel say.I looked at her and said, "Sure babe.Don't worry.My friends will have us out of here in a flash."Then something crossed my mind.What if they find out that my father is Kivar's brother.I let out a sigh.

"What are you thinking?"Angel asked me.

"Do you think they'll still be my friends if they find out my dad is the bad guy?"

"Hey.Your dad is the bad guy, not you."

"Your right."She's absolutely right.I have known my friends longer than I have known my own father.I shouldn't start doubting them.

"Do you think your friends will rescue me even though I'm Kivar sister?"

"Yeah, once I explain it to them they'll accept you." 

"Do you really think that we have powers?"

"I don't know.If we do they must be really hidden 'cause I didn't even know that I had them.Maybe Max will help me discover them."

"Is Max your boyfriend?"

"No.He's my girlfriend.He's one of my best friends.Actually my boyfriend's name is Michael.Or at least when he's my boyfriend that's his name."

"And when his not?"

"Let's just say he's a couple of words that would make Eminem blush.Anyways you already kind of know how he looks like."

"How?"

"Michael is Rath's double."

"Wow.Rath is kind of cute in the bad boy kind of way."

"Do you like him?"

"He's okay, I guess."I didn't believe her.I saw how she looked at Rath.It was okay with me as long as she keeps liking Rath and not Michael when we get out of here.

"All I got to do is sleep and pray that Isabel will dreamwalk me."

"Dreamwalk?"

"Yeah.She touches a picture of someone and she's in their dreams.Usually I get pissed off at her, but now when they come, I'm going to give a big hug."

"So she's one of us?"

"She use to be Vilandra.Do you remember her?"

"Yes, I think so.She had this big attitude.Kivar was in love with her.When she would visit she would walk around the castle as if she owned it.I remember she had this cold air about her.Just like Lonnie."

"Izzy is not evil.Not a bit.She's pretty cool.She isn't at all like Vilandra.Well gotta go to sleep.Good night."I stretched out on the bed and suddenly I was very tired.The events of the day were finally catching up with me.The last thing I heard Angel say was good night.


	7. Izzy Dreamwalks

Title: Bad Guy

Title:Bad Guy? Me? I don't think so!

Author: Mystery Star

Rating: PG-13 for some bad language

Disclaimer: Roswell Not Mine

Dream Sequence

I was in a garden with flowers everywhere.Roses, violets, daisies, and almost every other you could imagine.I looked around.I saw Michael in his tuxedo.He pick a bouquet of flowers and walked towards me.Music was playing.It was Selena's "Dreaming of you".Suddenly Isabel was right in front of me.

"Izzy?"I asked.

"God Maria your dreams just keep getting weirder and weirder."

"Just be happy it was PG and not NC-17."

"Maria don't even say it.How gross.Anyways everyone is really worried, especially Michael.What happen to you and where are you?"

I took in a deep breath and told her everything.About how I was walking home, Rath, Lonnie, Angel, my father, and Kivar.Oh and about where I was.I wasn't about to forget to tell her about that.

"So can you guys get us out?"I asked her.

"I think so, but we don't exactly know how much power your father has Maria.He may be stronger than us.We have to be very careful and sneaky.Is there a way that Rath will help you?"

I thought about for a minute.Would he?I don't think that he would refuse if it meant helping Angel. "Yeah he would."

"Good then have him take you to one of the rooms that are on the lower half of the building. One that has windows.We'll get past the guards and find which room your in.Then we'll climb into the room through the window and rescue you."She explained.

"You make it sound too easy."

"Hey you want a long and complicated plan be my guest."

"No yours is fine."

"I thought so.Listen I got to go."

"Tell Michael I love him."

"Sure, even though he's really starting to piss me off.Bye Maria."

"Bye Izzy."She faded away.I hoped that our plan worked cause if it didn't it looks like I may be their worst enemy.


	8. Nightmare

Title: Bad Guy

Title:Bad Guy? Me? I don't think so!

Author: Mystery Star

Rating: PG-13 for some bad language

Disclaimer: Roswell Not Mine

I woke up to a scream.I shot straight up.I looked over at Angel and saw that she was twisting and was sweating.I quickly got out of bed and ran over to her.I started to gently shake her.

"Angel, wake up.Wake up."Finally she opened her eyes.She started to cry.I held her and tried to calm her down."Shh, It's all right it was just a nightmare." I tell her. 

Suddenly the door opened.I turned to see who it was my muscles tensing, but then relaxed when I saw it was Rath.

"What's wrong?"He asked.

"Angel just had a nightmare."I answered.

"No.It wasn't just a nightmare.It was real."Angel said.

"Why don't you tell us what it was about," I calmly tell her.

"I was running through a forest.I was running from something that was evil.Something that scared me.I was running for my life.I tried to get away, but he's too fast."

"Who.Who's too fast for you?"

"Kivar.He's chasing me.Then I trip over something.Kivar comes up and says, 'Poor little sister.Should have joined my side.'Then he throws an energy ball at me and then that's when you woke me up."

She started to cry again.I handed her over to Rath who hugged her and started to stroke her hair.I don't think he's ever been that caring towards anyone.I suddenly missed Michael much more than I ever did.But no time for that.Have to get us out of here.

"Rath, Angel we have to escape."

"Ya, but howse?"Rath asked.I told them about Isabel's plan.

"So Rath can you do it?"

He looked at Angel and then said, "Only if I can comes with youse."

I wanted to jump with glee.Everything was going to work out.As long as I kept my fingers crossed.


	9. The Escape

Title: Bad Guy? Me? I don't think so!

Author: Mystery Star

Rating: PG-13 for some bad language

Disclaimer: Roswell Not Mine

"If we's going to go, we needs to go now," Rath said

"I just have one question Rath." I stated.

"What?"

"Why the sudden change of heart? From the first time we met you haven't been exactly the nicest of people."

"I know it seems likes I just changed out of nowheres but I've been getting tired of being these peoples lapdog. Plus they says it was Zan who had started the war, but froms Angel's memories that's not true. Look Ria, are we's just going to stand here or youse want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, let's go"

Rath carefully opened the door and saw no one so he motioned for Angel and me to follow him towards the stairway. "The guards will all be on the first floor at this time of night. The only ones on the second floor are Lonnie, Nicholas and Nevik." As he finished saying this they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Thinking quickly Rath pulled us into the closest empty room. We could hear two sets of voices walking past their door.

"…think that the girls believed you Nevik? It would be a shame if your plan turn out badly for any reason." Nicholas could be heard sarcastically.

"I know that you wish for me to fail so that my brother will give you another chance. Had I known that my offspring would be friends with the Antar Royal Four I never would have mated with the human those years ago. I hate this hormonal body. I am sure that Anairda knew Kivar was up to something. Those last few days she spent too much time on Antar. Now I see that she must have provided their scientists with her DNA. It is by shear luck that I happen to come across her while I was California. We must get rid of her before she recovers her memories. Blast the day she became friends with Zan."

"What about your daughter?"

"She might be useful yet. I am sure that the Royal Four won't attack us if they know that we have I hidden. They might just come willingly with us. Kivar wants us to take them to him. He has something special planned for them."

"You make it sound like nothing can go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong…."

They waited until they could no longer hear the voices or the footsteps.

"I can't believe it. He doesn't want to get to know me. He just wants to use me." I couldn't believe it. The man that I had always wanted to love me never loved me and would never love me. He just wanted to use me to capture my friends.

"Maria, don't think about that now. We have to get out of here before they find out that we've escaped ok." Angel tried to snap me out of the trance I was in.

"Alright youse guys. Let's hurry." Rath quietly opened the door. He quickly moved to the stairs. Angel and I followed him. Quietly we made it down to the first floor. Rath peered around the corner and saw four guards talking by the room we needed to get to.

"Stay here," Rath came out from the corner and walked up to the guards.

"What are youse doing? Does I need to tell Nicholas that youse are down here gossiping likes a bunch of chicks? Goes to youse posts."

The guards quickly scrambled away heading the opposite side of the building. They didn't like Rath but they were terrified of Nicholas. Rath motioned for the us to follow him into the room.

We run into the room.

"Okay now what?" Angel asked.

"We wait for my friends."

"Just wait here like sitting ducks."

"I know that it seems that way but we have no other choice." I looked out the window in time to see a team of familiar shadowy figures move through the night. "And it seems like we won't have to wait for long. I think they're here. Rath is there some way that you can signal for them? So they know which room to come to." Rath made a small little glowing ball of energy appear in his right hand. Not too bright but just bright enough to signal them. Angel came up to him. "Wow. That's beautiful. Do you think I could probably learn how to do that."

"Baby, of course youse can. Youse just gots to remember how to use your powers. Youse member deep down in that beautiful mind of yours."

Suddenly we heard yelling outside. I looked out and Michael was running towards us waving his arms telling me to turn around. I turned just in time to see Lonnie throw a ball of energy at me. I panicked and threw my arms up to protect mself. Nothing happened so I opened my eyes. The ball was stopped right in front of me. I couldn't believe it. I had stopped it. That was so cool.

"Ria move!" I didn't need to be told twice. I jumped towards Rath and Angel and the ball went towards the window and exploded creating a hole.

Lonnie looked treacherously at Rath, "So youse thinks youse can just betray us. It was a good thing I happened to see that glow out my window."

"Yes it was a good thing Lonnie. Good job." Nicholas and Nevik were right behind her. Nevik looked at me and Angel. "What are you doing? I thought we would finally get a chance to spend time together as a family?"

"We overheard you talking in the hallway. We know what you plan to do with us." Angel said mad that this man had taken her from her normal life, away from those she loved. Although she must admit that the man that was next to her might have sneaked into her heart as well. Still she was mad and wished that she could just throw something at them.

"Angel, sweety, what's that in your hand?" At my question she looked down at her hand and saw a ball of energy. She looked back at her brother, "And we're not going to let you get away with it." She threw the energy ball at Nevik but he blocked it making disappear. At the same time the Royal Four were coming in through the whole. Michael went straight to me. I was so happy to see him.

"Are you hurt? Are you alright?" He asked. I was done pretending. He was my life. And I could tell that he would protect me no matter what.

I hugged him. I couldn't believe he was here.

A battle ensured between good and evil. I made sure to quickly tell them that Angel and Rath were on the good side. The guards came down but they were no match. Max threw the last hit and we watched as the cowards Lonnie and Nicholas fled.

All that was left was Nevik. "Why?" was all I could ask. Nevik looked at me, "One day I might tell you." With that he turned around and left. Max was about to go after him but I told him, "Girlfriend, don't. He's not worth it." He looked at me. He could see that I had already been through enough. "Okay. Let's get out of here."

Author's note: Sorry I left this up in the air like I did. Life took over and I hadn't been able to continue putting it up. I found it the other day and decided to put it up.


	10. Bad Guy Me? I Don't Think So!

Title: Bad Guy? Me? I don't think so!

Author: Mystery Star

Rating: PG-13 for some bad language

Disclaimer: Roswell Not Mine

It had been two months since the incident. Rath had moved in with Michael until he could raise money to move to California. To anyone that asked they would just explain that Rath was Michael's long lost twin brother.

Rath told me that he didn't plan to stay in Roswell too long. Angel had left for California to her home. But before she left she gaved him her address and after giving him a quick peck on the lips she told him to look her up when he was in town. I couldn't believe it. I was so happy for them. Before she left I made "my aunt" promise that she would visit soon.

Rath already had a job lined up at a motorcycle repair shop in Watsonville. Something that he had always wanted to do.

He had 90% of the money he needed to rent a little place out there. He couldn't wait. He just hoped that Angel's parents would accept him. I just needed to give him a little makeover before he heads to California.

I couldn't believe that I was walking home from school again. This time it was 'cause my mom wanted to use it. Her car was in the shop. I finally got used to my powers. I supposed I could have used them to fix her car but I don't want anyone to be suspicious.

Anyways as I was saying, as I walked I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I couldn't believe it. Not again. I turned around and I see Michael heading towards me on his bike. I could just hit him for scaring me like that.

"Get on, I'll take you home." I look at him and for the hundredth time an glad that he is in my life. I climb onto the bike and hold on tight to him.

As we head home I realize that my father's still out there somewhere and that he probably hasn't given up. At least I know now what kind of person he is. That I shouldn't waste my time thinking and wondering about him. One good thing came out of meeting him. I will never have to worry about not being good enough. I know now that it was not my fault that he left. He turned out to be the bad guy. But I know that I'm not. Bad guy me? I don't think so.

Author's Note: That's the end. I finally put it up. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
